character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Summary Hal Jordan is a member, and occasionally the leader, of the intergalactic police force called the Green Lantern Corps. He fights evil across the Universe with a ring that grants him a variety of superpowers. Power and Stats Tier: 2-C | 4-B Name: Hal Jordan aka "The Green Lantern" Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 40s Classification: Human, Green Lantern Corp Member Powers and Abilities: Bestowed by the GL Ring - Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel, Teleportation, Space-Flight, Willpower Manipulation and Empowerment, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Weapon Creation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Dimensional Travel and Limited Manipulation, Healing, Limited Reality Warping, Time Slow, Automatic Forcefields, Intangibility (Must be activated), Hacking and Data Processing/Transmission, Information Analysis, Can open portals to other universes, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Can create copies of the ring, Summoning of other Green Lanterns, Memory Manipulation, Limited Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Green Lanterns are selected for their unfathomable willpower and ability to overcome fear, allowing them to resist the effects of Yellow Lantern Rings and similar attacks), Can construct temporary Green Lantern Rings to give to others Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Comparable to Pre-Crisis Superman and Ultraman, The Time Trapper sent the energy from an unknown amount of power rings to the time-dimension to destroy all but one possible future Superman Vol 1 #295, January 1976) | Solar System level (Comparable to Superman, Flash and other heavy hitters of the Justice League, and Kyle Rayner. Should be comparable to John Stewart who reaches his ring's limit when trying to recreate the Xanshi Star systemGreen Lantern Vol 4 #26, February 2008) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to fly trillions of miles in a short timeGreen Lantern Vol 2 #1, August 1960, Using 4 probes, Hal searches the universe in a heartbeatGreen Lantern Vol 2 #63, September 1968) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable or superior to Superman. Effortlessly crossed light-years shortly and traversed the entire universe in hoursGreen Lantern Vol 4 #11, June 2006. Power Rings can respond to a command within a nano-secondGreen Lantern Corps Vol 2 #14, September 2007) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to Superman) | Stellar (Should be comparable to John Stewart, who was capable of moving around the mass of an entire solar system. His constructs have been repeatedly shown to be capable of restraining opponents comparable to Superman in raw strength, albeit only briefly) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | Solar System Class Durability: Low Multiverse level | Solar System level Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal | At least Interplanetary (around 40 AUs) Standard Equipment: GL Ring, GL Power Battery (which is used to recharge the ring and is stored in another reality, however they usually don't carry it around with them) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Cannot affect anything that's yellow. | Rings hold a limited charge and need to be recharged with a power battery every so often. The ring cannot be used without sufficient willpower. If the user is somehow overcome by fear they will be unable to use the ring and will become vulnerable to the color yellow. If Green Lantern loses focus or concentration (i.e. through illusions) his power will weaken. Time Traveling will cause Hal to lose all of his memories. Feats: Toggle |-|Pre-Crisis= *Hal blocks Ultraman's heat-vision.Justice League of America Vol 1 #30 September 1964 *Withstood the Universe's magnetic forceGreen Lantern Vol 2 #135, December 1980 *An alien who copied Hal's body, memories, and stole his ring hurts and may kill SupermanDC Comics Presents Vol 1 #26, October 1980 *According to Superman, the power of Hal’s ring defies all quantificationJustice League of America Vol 1 #189, April 1981 *Hal designed a prison that was capable of holding Ultra-Man and the Crime Syndicate. Power Girl and Alan Scott prove incapable of shattering the construct. It takes the combined power of Dr. Fate and Starman to do the job. Justice League of America Vol 1 #207, October 1982 *Hal Jordan says that he stopped Superman cold onceJustice League of America Vol 1 #224, March 1984 |-|Post-Crisis= *Time travel is harder since the crisis. Hal and Arisia time-travelGreen Lantern Corps Vol 1 #215, August 1987 *Hal Jordan fights Captain AtomAction Comics Vol 1 #630, December 1988 **Captain Atom didn't learn about his Universal level powers until later onCaptain Atom Vol 2 #54, June 1991, #55, #56, and #57 *A rookie Hal due to a timewarp was forced to fight himself as Parallax. Young Hal says their wills are even(They are the same person), but Parallax says that he has more power.Green Lantern Vol 3 #106, October 1998 *Inside his battery, Hal fuses will and imagination to create a Microverse, projected from the hologram of his mind.Green Lantern: Will world July 2001 *Hal contains a star destroying entropic weaponGreen Lantern Vol 3 #167, September 2003 *Hal Jordan and Sinestro cause a collision so powerful it bends local realityGreen Lantern: Rebirth Vol 1 #5, April 2005 *Took a punch from Superboy-PrimeGreen Lantern Corps Vol 2 #18, January 2008 *Hal severely damages AMAZO who all of the League's powersJustice League of America Vol 2 #23, September 2008 *Hal and other Lanterns spike the second Mandrakk, Rox OgamaFinal Crisis Vol 1 #7, March 2009 *Hal stops Captain Atom who is holding backAction Comics Vol 1 #885 March 2010 *Hal fights on par with LoboGreen Lantern Vol 4 #55 August 2010 *Hal catches Parallax Flash who is running in circlesGreen Lantern Vol 4 #60 January 2011 *Krona who had Ion easily tanked all of Hal's willpower, but Hal was able to scratch KronaGreen Lantern Vol 4 #62 March 2011 *(Outlier and PIS) Hal Jordan one-shots Krona who absorbed all the Emotional Entities. The writers made Hal stronger than a guardian and 7 Emotional Entities put together somehow. This is the last issue before the New 52 reboot.Green Lantern Vol 4 #67, August 2011 Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Auto-Aura:' A passive ability that activates several enhancements simply by wearing the ring. Grants some increase in durability, regulates temperature and oxygen, allowing the wielder to survive in space. Allows for flight. *'Autoshields:' A forcefield that activates automatically whenever a GL is in danger, independent of their own will. This shield is not as strong as a purpose - created forcefield, however. *'Constructs:' The primary method of usage. The GL rings can create energy constructs that can easily be larger than planets. These are often used as weapons, restraints, or tools. *'Scan:' GL Rings can analyze a target comprehensively, determining its identity, power source, power level, threat level, weaknesses, capabilities, etc. This takes a bit of time to complete, though Notes: *Although Hal Jordan was mostly unchanged by the Crisis of Infinite Earths, the reboot of the multiverse caused a change in how Lantern Rings work. Post-Crisis Rings are consistently shown to be Solar System level. *Hal Jordan one-shotting Krona and 7 Emotional entities is an Outlier and Plot-Induced Stupidity, partially due to the fact that a few issues earlier Krona with Ion easily tanked all of Hal's willpower. *Green Lantern Corps Feats Timeline Project *Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Pre-Crisis | Post-Crisis References Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Doctor Doom's Profile (Base Doctor Doom was used. Doctor Doom had 3 months of prep and speed was equalized) Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) Ben Tennyson's Profile (Pre-Crisis Hal against Omniverse Ben. Both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (Pre-Crisis Hal was used and Alien X was Low 2-C. Speed was equal) Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Sally's Profile (Pre Crisis Hal was used and Sally had access to the Sword of Acorns. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Willpower Users Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Lantern Corps Category:Military Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Hackers Category:Memory Users Category:Heroes Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Green Lanterns